Confused Love
by Dannor
Summary: T.K. thinks that Kari is in love with Ken, so he decides to investigate. My first Digimon fic, so please, be honest in reviews!


Disclaimer: My first Digimon fic... I haven't seen the show in about a year now, but I still can remember Season Two pretty well... I use the American names, if anybody's bugged by that. Anyways, I don't own Digimon.

A head of blond hair appeared from the covers of a bed. "Saturday!" T.K. smiled. He got himself up and bolted to the bathroom, in an attempt to beat his older brother, Matt, to the bathroom, in which he was unsuccessful. He banged on the door several times before it opened, and Matt stepped out, shaking his head, flinging water at T.K.

"Morning, T.K," Matt said, and flung more water in his brother's face.

"Watch it!" T.K. said, annoyed, and slammed the door shut in the bathroom. After a quick shower, he pulled some clean clothes on. He put his usual turquoise pants on, along with his yellow and blue shirt. He threw on his white hat, and walked out of the bathroom down into his kitchen to eat breakfast.

Matt was visiting his mother for a few days, so he had to endure living with Matt again. Whilst Matt was wolfing down pancakes, T.K. quickly poured himself some cereal. After finishing, he threw his dishes in the sink and said to Matt: "Tell Mom that I'm going out and I won't be back for a while today, alright?"

"Sure thing," Matt replied, who had just finished his pancakes (not bothering to put his plate in the sink.)

He rode the elevator down his apartment building, and stepped out into Odaiba. He walked down the sidewalk and to a video game arcade, where he played a few games of his favorite video game, when a familiar voice floated through the room. "... and of course, he's trying to proclaim eternal love to me." _Kari... T.K. thought blissfully. Kari Kamiya. The object of his affection. Then he heard another familiar voice._

"Well," another familiar voice said, "he has been obsessed with you for how long?"

"I don't remember," she said. T.K. whirled around, smiling, when his face fell.

Kari and Ken were holding hands. "Oh, hi, T.K!" Kari waved with her free hand.

"Hi Kari, hi Ken," he waved back less enthusiastically.

"How long have you been here?" Kari asked, letting go of Ken's hand and walking over to T.K.

"Just a few minutes," he shrugged. 

"I like that video game," Ken said when he joined them. "I have my name on the high-score list!"

"That's nice," T.K. rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you want to go get a pastry or something?" Kari asked him.

"I just ate breakfast," T.K. responded dully.

"So have I. But don't you want to come?" she pleaded.

"No. You go on ahead," he said, and turned around to resume playing.

"I can't believe Kari dumped you!" Matt said later that day at lunch. Their mom still wasn't home, so Matt had made himself a sandwich, which he was eating when T.K. explained what happened.

"Well, we were never officially 'going out,'" T.K. said dully.

"Yes you were!" Matt said, polishing off the rest of his sandwich. "Trust me, T.K. If a girl and a guy hang around as much as you do, you're going out!"

"Right..." T.K. said dryly, rolling his eyes at his brother's comment.

"Well, it's true! Listen, bro, I know girls!" He grinned at this, then walked into his room when his cell phone rang.

"Well, I'm going to have to take this into my own hands. I'll just call Kari and say, 'Are you and Ken going out?' That's exactly what I'll say! Yes! 'Are you and Ken going out?'" T.K. walked over to the telephone that hung on the kitchen wall, and dialed the Kamiya number.

"Hello, this is Kari," came Kari's voice from the other end.

_No! Tai was supposed to answer, and then that way, I could practice saying it!_

"Hello?" Kari asked again.

"Hi, Kari!" T.K. said, not sounding as confident as he had when he 'practiced.'

"Hi!" she responded, sounding happy.

"Listen, I was wondering if..."

"Here you go!" Kari said ten minutes later. "All of my dead batteries!" T.K. was furious with himself. He had planned to ask Kari if she and Ken were going out. Instead, all he managed to do was ask her for all the dead batteries that she had in her house.

"Thanks," T.K. said through gritted teeth, taking the plastic bag that held Kari's dead batteries.

"Out of sheer curiosity," Kari asked, "_why do you want all of my dead batteries?"_

"Um... science project?" 

"T.K, we don't have any science project due," Kari crossed her arms.

_Stupid brain freeze!_

"Erm... It's a new hobby of mine!" T.K. grinned, hoping Kari would buy it. Fortunately for him, she did.

"Alright then... Listen, I have to go. I'm going over to Ken's house, so, see you later!" She stepped away from the door, and T.K. shut it, mentally beating himself up.

"Poor T.K. Poor, poor T.K," Matt said smugly from the hallway.

"Oh, shut up," T.K. growled.

"I told you, bro! She's broken up with you! You're single again!" Matt replied even more smug.

"We were never 'going out!'" T.K. yelled impatiently. 

"As I've told you before..."

"Oh, whatever," T.K. replied scathingly, and stalked into his room, slamming the door shut. "Great. Kari and Ken are going out," he moaned. Then, he thought of when he saw them in the video game arcade. They were talking about _him! Then, T.K. got an idea. Instead of calling the Kamiya's, he'd call Ken!. Quickly running back into the kitchen and dialing Ken's cell phone._

"Hello?" came Ken's voice on the other line.

"Hey, Ken. It's T.K."

"Oh, hi, T.K," Ken responded.

"Listen, I was wondering something," T.K. quickly said. _I have to get this off of my chest._

"What?"

"Are you and Kari going out?" T.K. asked quickly.

"What? Oh, no! She's just been coming over for help with some algebra!"

"Then why were you holding her hand in the video arcade?" T.K. asked, while mentally celebrating.

"I was giving her my cell phone number," Ken responded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to help Kari some more." With a click, T.K. was off the phone, celebrating.

The next day, Sunday, T.K. woke up and bolted right out of his apartment, before stepping back in, realizing, with embarrassment, he was still in boxers. He rushed back into his apartment building, and, thankfully, nobody saw him. He ran to the bathroom and was first this time, and took a long hot shower before coming out. He quickly dressed in the same clothes as yesterday, and ran all the way to Kari's apartment. He rang the doorbell, and she answered.

"Hi, T.K!" she smiled.

"Hi, Kari," T.K. blushed.

"Why'd you come here?"

"Because... I... I... I really like you!" he blurted out. He grew very red.

"Really?" Kari asked, blushing slightly, too.

"Yes," T.K. looked down at the ground.

"Oh, T.K!" Kari cried and grabbed him, embracing him. She pulled his lips down to hers, and kissed him. He closed his eyes, and they only stopped when Tai walked by.

"Woah!" he exclaimed. "It's about _time!"_

T.K. and Kari parted, blushing. "Tai, go away," Kari ordered.

"Hey, chill! It's nothing personal! I just never thought I'd see the day when you two _actually kissed!" Tai laughed at this, like a joke._

"Go away!" Kari growled.

"Alright, sis!" He walked away, laughing, leaving Kari and T.K. standing there.

"Can we do that again?" T.K. asked, grinning.

"Yes!" Kari kissed T.K. again, this time even more passionately.

Then, Davis walked by. He saw the two kissing in the hallway of the apartment building. He tried to say something, but his jaw just hung open. He then tried to say something, but incomprehensible words came out. Kari opened her eyes and saw Davis standing out there in the hallway, and tried to scream, which was a bad thing when you had your tongue in somebody else's mouth. "DAVIS!" she screamed when she and T.K. stopped kissing.

"What about him?" T.K. asked.                      

"HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Kari pointed and T.K. turned around and saw Davis standing there, still looking like a complete moron.

"Hi, Davis..." he grinned.

"Yokikaanshkiyothnofailohe!" he stammered. 

"What?" both T.K. and Kari asked at the same time.

"Thsonofailoheyoaswh!" 

"Come again?" T.K. asked, an eyebrow raised.

But Davis stormed off, leaving an extremely confused Kari and T.K. standing in the hallway of Kari's apartment building.

"Come on inside, T.K," Kari said, grinning. 


End file.
